


Huddling

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, wait a second," Adam said. "Are we in a slash story again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddling

[Main fanfic page](../)

**Huddling**

by astolat for the [ontd_ai kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/3448955.html).

"How did we end up here?" Kris asked. It wasn't a rhetorical question; he didn't actually remember. 

"I—have no clue," Adam said. Kris couldn't see his face. It was pretty dark in the room, wherever they were. "I'm pretty sure I was in New York?" 

"I was in Dallas," Kris said. He got up and started running his hands around the walls of the room. They felt cold and a little damp.

Adam got up and felt the walls with him. "What is this place, anyway?"

"Feels like a cool room," Kris said. He shivered. The memory of the hot stage lights on the back of his neck felt far away. 

A fan came on somewhere in the dark overhead, whirring softly. Cold air blew down over them. 

"Oh, wait a second," Adam said. "Are we in a slash story again?"

"Without any freaking setup?" Kris said. "Just bang, we're in an icebox?"

"Cold, huddling for warmth—" 

"Yeah, alright," Kris said, sighing. "I thought this was supposed to taper off now we're doing the solo thing."

"Our fans are persistent?" Adam said, opening his arms for Kris to cuddle into. "You know what would make this better—"

"One of those?" Kris said, pointing. There was a huge leopard-print snuggie draped over the couch. (The couch that hadn't been in the room a few seconds ago, but who was going to be picky.) At least it looked like this was one of the fluffy stories; as soon as they squished themselves into the snuggie and curled up together on the couch, Kris started feeling a lot warmer right away. 

"Mmm," Adam said. He put his hands on Kris's ass. "We could just go ahead and get it over with?" he suggested.

"Might as well," Kris agreed, squirming around to get his jeans unbuttoned under the snuggie. It wasn't like they weren't going to anyway. 

They had a few minutes of wrestling and getting mouthfuls of snuggie—it was roomy, but not so much for two guys—and then they were out of their clothes, just the big plush snuggie around them and their hips lined up together. Kris snuggled in again: Adam's body was warm and lean, and Kris liked being pressed up against him. He waited for the crazed passion to take over. 

"Um," he said after a minute. Adam's cock was big, between them, but it was always big, pretty much, and Adam wasn't rolling him over and ravaging him uncontrollably. 

"Oh, hm. Isn't this one with you on top?" Adam said. 

"I don't think so," Kris said doubtfully. He was half-hard, but he wasn't dizzy with the need to bite Adam's collarbone and shove his legs up or anything. It would've been tricky, actually, in the snuggie. He couldn't even _see_ Adam's collarbone. "Come to think of it, how would we—" 

"Oh, there are ways," Adam said. "I just don't get it."

"Is this maybe a, a smarm story?" Kris said. He did feel full of love and affection and snuggling. Okay, he felt that way about Adam most of the time, but still.

"No!" Adam said. "No, no, no!"

"I really think it is," Kris said. He sort of wanted to kiss Adam on the cheek, and maybe nuzzle him a little. 

"Forget it!" Adam said. "Je refuse!" He squirmed and writhed and rolled around until they were lying flat, and then he nipped Kris on the jaw. Kris swallowed something that he would've had to call a giggle: it tickled. Adam muttered something and nipped him again, and then breathed hotly out over his neck, and slowly, up the jawline, soft tender kisses. 

It was weird, different—usually the crazy lust was carrying Kris away by this point. He felt so aware of it this time, Adam's mouth skittering over his, barely touching and then coming determinedly back, something almost shy about it. Every touch jolted him, Adam's fingers walking down his spine, shifting the plush fabric around them. 

There wasn't enough room to move inside the snuggie. It was tangling around their legs. Kris put his hand on Adam's hip to steady himself: hot skin, smooth, soft curving away into the slope of Adam's thigh. His fingers tightened involuntarily. 

"Oh," Adam murmured out, low, and his cock was hard, nudging up against Kris's hip. Kris fumbled his hand out to touch awkwardly—like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to, like he didn't know what he was doing, rubbing his thumb over the slick head, his fingers getting tangled up with Adam's and Adam panting, their foreheads resting against each other. Kris wasn't cold anymore; he was hot, so hot the snuggie was sticking to his skin, Adam's hands on him and their hips bumping awkwardly—nothing easy about this, nothing driving him—he could've stopped, he could've—

He came, too soon and messily, sticky, and Adam jerked under him in panting surprise. "Sorry," Kris said, but Adam was pulling him in tighter, rubbing up everywhere and coming too, and Adam pushed one arm out through the snuggie sleeve and tugged Kris's head back and kissed him until it was over, and Kris jerked up in his bed in the Dallas hotel room, alone and panting.

He let himself back down against the pillows after a minute, breathing deep. He was sweating a little for real. He shut his eyes. It would fade away soon, like always. He'd be himself again soon—someone who'd text Adam tomorrow, who'd hug Adam when he saw him, and never think of kissing him. Until the next time, and the time after that, and he still wasn't sure this wasn't all some freaky dream he had going.

Ten minutes later, he was still awake, sweat still on his skin, still remembering the feel of Adam's skin under his hand. The phone on the nightstand buzzed, skittering into the alarm clock. Kris lay in the dark and slowly reached for it. His thumb hovered on the screen, slid across. "Hey," he said, softly. 

"Hey," Adam said, just as low. 

Neither of them said anything else for a moment. Kris cleared his throat and said, feeling half-crazy, "You still cold?"

Adam breathed out once, low hiss of his breath over the receiver. "Not anymore," he said. 

= End =

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Huddling [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373549) by [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8)




End file.
